First Kiss
by WolvesKey
Summary: After seeing his parents exchange a kiss, nine-year old Goten believes that he's old enough for his first kiss. So naturally, he asks Trunks for advice. TRUNKSxGOTEN YAOI!


**A/N: Hey there! Wow, I have SO many stories I'm working on at the moment and I should really be spending my time on them, but somehow I just felt like having a break and trying something different for a change :) There WILL be a sequel to this so please look out for that, otherwise-enjoy! :)**

**PAIRING(S): TrunksXGoten and VERY MINOR GokuXChi-Chi**

**WARNING(S): Underage relationship and Yaoi (Male-lovin') . Don't like-don't read. Simple.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot-bunny (and what a cute little thing it is!) :)**

* * *

**"First Kiss"**

**Written by: WolvesKey**

"Hey, Trunks?" A small boy with black hair and equally dark eyes spoke to his best friend from where he lay on the grassy hill next to him, with the late afternoon sun shining down on them and the wind blowing against their hair and skin made their bodies cool down after sparring for most of the day.

"Mm?" The lavender haired boy replied half-heartedly, his eyes closed as he felt the pull of sleep on his subconscious mind; enticing him to rest his tired body.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

The lavender boys eyes shot open, sitting up, he stared down at his best friend whom was younger than him by almost two years. "Why would you ask that, chibi?"

Trunks forgot all about napping as he felt genuine confusion cloud his thoughts, why would Goten ask something like that?

The smaller and younger boy sighed sadly as he replied "I saw mum kiss daddy this morning and I dunno, it just got me thinking...that I'm nine years old and have never been kissed before."

"So you thought to ask me?" Trunks felt amused as he allowed a smirk to grace his lips, watching Goten's face flush red from embarrassment at being caught out so easily.

Goten shrugged, trying to come off uninterested but noticeably failed as he caught sight of Trunks' smirk growing bigger. "You don't have to tell me, I was just curious is all."

Trunks leaned closer to his friend, his tail swishing in excitement before it ducked under his bent leg and curled around Goten's, causing the boy to jump in surprise at the sudden contact, before he blinked up at his friend.

"Erm...Trunks, what're you doing?" Goten's eyes were wide in childish curiosity and yet he was also hopeful and scared at the same time, just what was Trunks up to now?

"Silly little chibi, I'm gonna satisfy your curiosity." He chuckled menacingly before crashing his lips down upon Goten's, immediately silencing his friend's shocked cry.

It weren't a perfect kiss, neither knew what they were dong, it was rather sloppy and their noses had banged against each other's upon impact, but it didn't stop them from exploring this new hobby. If Goten's parents were doing it, then it _must_ be okay for them to try it out.

Goten clung to Trunks, bringing their bodies even closer, both of their faces were flushed and both were enjoying the warm sensation that fluttered through the abdomen, into their stomachs before stopping at their chests-where their hearts were, making them beat twice as hard.

Eventually, Trunks pulled away, a small bit of saliva still clung to each other's lips, both panting hard, their cheeks red, but neither made a move to pull away and continued to silently lay there just staring into each other's eyes.

"That was..."

"Incredible!" Goten supplied his best friend the answer and was quite pleased with himself when the older boy nodded in agreement.

Goten gave Trunks a cheesy grin, pushing himself up to sit with his friend straddling his lap, he stated "You're a good kisser, Trunks!"

The lavender haired boy felt his blush heat up twice as much, before snorting a little from the pride he'd inherited from his father, he puffed his chest out and replied "Of course I am, it is to be expected of a prince!"

Goten of course saw through this act and rolled his eyes, before pushing his lips against Trunks once more, silencing him from anymore ego-fluffing outbursts.

It did the trick and soon Trunks had his arms around Goten once more, his hold felt possessive and the smaller boy felt warmed to know that Trunks was so protective of him-even if they were just friends and experimenting.

Unbeknownst to him, Trunks wasn't intending on letting him go, the warm feeling returned again and it was almost burning him from the inside-out, of course he'd kissed his mother and his grandmother and a couple of girls he'd been fooling with at the park a few weeks back, but this feeling had never came to him before. He felt light and free, happy and warm, safe and relaxed.

It wasn't much different to how things usually were when he was with his chibi.

Air becoming an issue, they both pulled away once more, still blushing and if anything-panting twice as hard.

Trunks leaned his forehead against Goten's as he silently closed his pale blue eyes, trying to regain his composure. His tail linked around Goten's as they stroked each other sensuously. He felt fingers entwine around his and his eyes opened once more to see Goten smiling at him happily.

"One day Trunks, I'm gonna be your husband!" The boy stated eagerly, determination flaring in his eyes.

Trunks scowled, though he felt touched by this declaration, he still had to remind who was older and dominant "Nuh-uh, I'm the husband, I'm older than you so you have to do as I say!"

Goten pouted cutely and stuck his tongue out childishly "No fair! Fine, I'll be your wife, but I still wanna marry you."

Trunks felt his heart skip a few beats, he knew from talk of his grandmother that marriage was sacred and was reserved for two people that loved each other very much, he'd also heard from his father that mating pairs would mark each other as a sign of their love and bond to their significant other as proof that they belonged to no one else.

"Good. But there's something I wanna try first..." Trunks muttered seriously, feeling the stirs of possessiveness in him once more as he stared longingly at his chibi whom was sat there so innocently confused. He was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Erm...okay, what is i-OWW!" Goten gave a cry of pain as Trunks flashed forward and bit down into the smaller boy's neck, his teeth breaking the skin and he could taste blood.

However, he was more than surprised when Goten gave a sharp growl and sunk his own teeth into Trunks' exposed neck, causing the older boy to moan at the feel of his chibi's mouth sucking at the blood on his neck.

After he was sure the wound was no longer bleeding, Trunks pulled away and winced as Goten's fingers touched his own wound, the smaller boy pulled away instantly, a small bit of blood still dribbled at the corner of his mouth as he gave his best friend the most sorrowful expression he'd ever seen. "I'm so sorry Trunks, I didn't mean to hurt you, i-it just happened..."

Trunks who'd only half-heard what his friend had said was staring intently at the corner of Goten's lips where the blood was, licking his own lips, he rushed forward and licked his chibi's lips with his tongue, cutting the smaller boy's apology off.

"Shh chibi, it's alright. I'm not mad." The older boy pulled away and felt his chest puff with pride at how adorable his chibi looked when he was blushing madly and that _he_ had been the one to cause such a reaction.

"Y-you're not?" The dark haired boy asked in surprise.

Trunks shook his head, leaning forward, he nuzzled his friend's neck, careful of the bite-mark he'd given him as he murmured "Nope, besides, my dad said something about marking the person you love, he said it was reserved for those you wish to spend the rest of your life with, they're called; mates."

"Y-you love me?" Goten asked, genuinely shocked by this admission, for he'd loved Trunks longer than he could remember, but had never had the courage to tell the older boy for fear of Trunks thinking he was being childish and weak.

The lavender haired boy pulled back and stared at his mate in humour "Of course, chibi, you didn't seriously think that I'd love anyone else, did you?"

Goten blushed once again as he remarked "Well...I knew you cared for me...but I always thought you cared for me as a brother..."

"Silly little chibi, you can't be my brother now." He stated as he pressed a soft kiss to the bite mark on his mate's neck, smirking when he heard the younger boy gasp.

Goten shyly wrapped his arms around Trunks and held them close, feeling Trunks licking and pecking softly at the bite-mark he decided to do the same and show the other boy that he accepted this new turn to their relationship, he licked the decent-sized bite-mark he'd given his mate, noticing how it was bruising nicely, before he muttered "I love you Trunks...I always have...and I always will..."

They clung to each other tightly as did their tales, both connected in a way they'd never been before-even as Gotenks they hadn't been this intimately close; the connection was complete, their bond was full and now recognised. No one would be able to separate them now-not even their parents.

"I love you too, my chibi...you'll be the perfect wife for me." He chuckled as Goten pulled back and went to smack him, pouting cutely.

"That's so unfair! Why can't I be the husband?"

Trunks laughed as they chased each other around, aiming to catch other and pin the other down beneath them. Neither gave up for ten minutes as they ran and eventually took to the air, before flipped over Goten's head, latching his arms around the smaller boy as they crashed to the ground; laughing joyously.

Trunks allowed Goten to turn over to lie on his back, though once done, he pinned his chibi's hand above his head, straddling his waist, he leaned in close enough that their noses were almost touching and murmured huskily between pants "This...is why you're my wife...I'm stronger than you...but also because I'm older...admit it chibi, you follow me around like a lost lamb."

Goten stared at his best friend with lustful eyes, feeling strangely turned-on at how bright his mate's eyes had become in his need to assert his dominance, seeing this made him unable to tell him anything but the truth "You're right, I would be hopeless without you...but you forget one thing..."

"What's tha-OWW!" Trunks cried out as he was thrown off of his mate and luckily twisted his body around in mid-air so that he landed on his feet, giving his young mate a small glare, he found himself confused to find that he wasn't there. Worry ate away at him, what if he'd said something wrong? Did Goten run away from him? Was he repulsed by his advances?

His thoughts ceased once he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck, snapping his head round he saw Goten stood there grinning sheepishly, as he brushed a hand through Trunks' lavender hair and stated "I'm faster than you!"

"Why you-!" Trunks growled, once again feeling the need to dominate as he jumped onto Goten, pushing them both to the floor and began tickling the smaller boy relentlessly, Goten's loud cries of laughter made him smile and give a chuckle of his own as he said "That wasn't very nice what you did to me, chibi, you should be punished!"

"N-no! P-p-please s-stop! I-I can't breathe!" Goten implored as he shrieked in laughter only to hear his mate answer with a humorous "Nope."

Eventually, both boys calmed down, before Trunks rested down upon Goten and stared into the dark eyes of his mate as the smaller boy caught his breath.

"Y-you win, you can be the husband..." Goten replied between pants, though it was cut off as Trunks pressed their lips together and Goten moaned at the sensation, though went still once he felt something wet-which would no doubt be Trunks' tongue lick his lower lip before entering his mouth. The feeling was strange, it wasn't exactly pleasant, after all, who knew where the other boys' tongue had been? But eventually he gave in and relaxed, he was certain that Trunks knew more about kissing than him, since he was older and had younger girls drooling after him.

The latter thought made Goten growl in possessive anger; he would rip their eyeballs out if they so much as sent his mate a lascivious look. Trunks is _his_.

Trunks heard the threatening growl and didn't know whether he'd over-stepped the line and was about to pull back until he felt Goten's arms lace around his neck and pull him closer, his own tongue now springing to life and moved against his own in an almost sultry dance.

It was all over too soon as they parted once more for air, both staring lovingly into each other's eyes, before Goten grinned once more and stated "But you have to admit, I _am_ faster than you."

Trunks scowled and nuzzled his mate's mark, nipping it a little harder than before causing the other boy to yelp, smirking, Trunks stated "Perhaps...but someday you'll be able to put that to better use other than fighting."

Goten's face was priceless; he was so naive, just like Goku and didn't understand the double-meaning, instead he rolled his eyes, standing up, he held his hand out for is young mate to take and stated "C'mon chibi, you can stay at my house tonight."

The dark haired child grinned in excitement, completely forgetting about the double-meaning, taking the older boy's hand, they entwined their fingers, and their tales still curled round each other as Goten asked "Really? Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

Trunks sighed, rolling his eyes once more, he pecked Goten's cheek and replied "Of course they won't, they haven't minded up until now; you stay over pretty much every night anyway!"

"True-true!" Goten laughed as they walked back to Capsule Corp away from their special hill, both making a mental note to visit there often.

**.:THE END:.**

* * *

**A/N: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL so please look out for that. Either way, I thoroughly enjoyed typing this little ficlet, a different pairing, but hey! Experimenting is GOOD ;) Hope you all liked it, please review on your thoughts, I'd appreciate it and thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
